1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a system for rapid generation of superheated vapor such as superheated steam and for controlling and directing superheated vapor and further relates to a method for fabricating means for generating superheated vapor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,037, owned by the inventor and applicant herein, and prior art references cited in connection with the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,037 including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,505,656; 2,753,212; 2,861,838; 2,983,450; 3,039.454; 3,218,741; 3,718,805; and 3,721,802.
The aforesaid patents in the main refer to apparatus for generating steam from liquid drawn from a reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,037 (the '037 patent) to the inventor herein discloses apparatus for generating superheated steam or other vapor from water drawn from a self-contained reservoir and includes means in the form of a nozzle for directing superheated steam to desired objects. The apparatus disclosed and claimed in the aforesaid patent is directed to a system for accomplishing, among other things, cleaning and sterilization, the mixture drawn from the reservoir being a cleaning solution or a disinfectant. The device of the '037 patent employs a nozzle positioned adjacent the cover of the device for directing the spray of superheated vapor, under the control of a foot switch whereby the intake and output of steam is regulated. The steam chamber comprises walls having point-like irregularities etched into the surface thereof by etching solution, as a result of which the production of vapor from input fluid is expedited as opposed to steam generation from a smooth-walled chamber. The chamber could be fabricated only of aluminum, due to the chemical process employed in etching the irregularities into the chamber walls. In addition, the device of the '037 patent delivers a uniformly relatively dry mixture of superheated vapor, which was advantageous in a number of applications.
The device of the '037 patent has been highly successful in numerous applications, including cleaning and sterilization of numerous objects such as large and small machinery and medical equipment. However, it has been found that improved results and more general applicability could be achieved through a superheated vapor generator and control system which would produce superheated vapor such as steam even more rapidly than the existing device and would in addition afford the capability of greater convenience and mobility, and more precise control in terms of regulating and directing the flow of superheated fluid. In addition, it has been found in particular applications that regulation of moisture (i.e. liquid) content of the superheated vapor is of moment.
Therefore, there has been a felt but unfulfilled need for a generator of superheated vapor, including steam, having a capability for regulating the amount of liquid in the superheated vapor, having a capability for more convenient control of generating and directing a superheated vapor to designated objectives especially those which may be small or relatively inaccessible, with a means for accomplishing rapid and efficient conversion of liquid to superheated vapor, and with means for remote acquisition of liquid for directing said into the vaporization chamber. In addition, there is a felt but unfulfilled need for a more efficient vaporization chamber, as well as a method for fabricating such generators.